1935
1935 (MCMXXXV) fue un año normal comenzado en martes según el calendario gregoriano. Acontecimientos * 1935, en Uruguay es demolido el Gran Hotel Pocitos. * 1 de enero: en Japón, Mokichi Okada (después llamado Meishu-Sama) creador del johrei (una especie de reiki), funda el movimiento Sekai kyusei kyo. * 6 de enero: en Perú Comienza la 13.ª edición de Copa América. * 11 de enero: en Madrid, el autogiro de Juan de la Cierva realiza impresionantes pruebas, alcanzando verticalmente gran altura. * 13 de enero: el estado de Sarre, en referéndum, decide reincorporarse a Alemania. * 14 de enero: en Madrid se inaugura el Diario Ya, de tendencia católica. * 27 de enero: en Lima (Perú) Finaliza la Copa América y Uruguay gana por Séptima Vez la Copa. * 1 de febrero: en Bogotá (Colombia), Gerda Westendorp ingresa a estudiar medicina. Es la primera mujer colombiana que accede a una universidad. * 6 de febrero: en la URSS, Mijailovich Skriabin Molotov es confirmado jefe del Gobierno por el Congreso de Comisarios. * 7 de febrero: Malcolm Campbell establece un nuevo récord de velocidad en 445,486 km/h. * 13 de febrero: en las proximidades de San Francisco (California) el último dirigible de la armada estadounidense cae al mar y perecen 81 tripulantes. * 14 de febrero: en Barcelona se estrena con gran éxito la película La dolorosa, protagonizada por Rosita Díaz Gimeno y Agustín Godoy. * 14 de febrero: en las cuevas de Casares y Hoz (cerca de Guadalajara, España) se producen importantes descubrimientos arqueológicos. * 15 de febrero: en Europa se prórroga el tratado sobre la moratoria de pagos por deudas de guerra tras las negociaciones de representantes bancarios de nueve países. * 17 de febrero: en Portugal, el general Carmona es reelegido presidente. * 17 de febrero: en Alemania se instaura la jornada laboral de 8 horas. * 18 de febrero: Italia comunica el embarque de tropas hacia Somalia. * 21 de febrero: en España, las reclamaciones por daños causados por la Revolución de Asturias, planificada por la Alianza Obrera, suman ya más de 3000. * 23 de febrero: en Perú se funda el Instituto Sanmartiniano del Perú, el segundo en el mundo. * 1 de marzo: en nombre de la Sociedad de Naciones, el barón de Aloisi transfiere oficialmente el territorio del Sarre a Alemania. Comienza la campaña antijudía. * 1 de marzo: en Grecia, el ex presidente del Consejo, Eleftherios Venizelos, realiza un intento de golpe de Estado. * 3 de marzo: en México se funda la primera universidad privada: la Universidad Autónoma de Guadalajara. * 21 de marzo: el gobierno iraní emite un comunicado internacional reclamando a las cancillerías que sustituyan la denominación occidental Persia por Irán. * 22 de marzo: la emisora de televisión Paul Nipkow iniciaba su servicio desde el torre de radio de Berlín. * 29 de marzo: en España, suceden los sucesos de Aznalcóllar. thumb|[[Dust Bowl|Tormenta de polvo acercándose a Spearman (Texas).]] * 1 de abril: en Alemania inician su labor los departamentos de sanidad con secciones especiales para la asistencia hereditaria y racial. * 2 de abril: el físico británico sir Watson Watt patenta el radar. * 14 de abril: Dust Bowl: La gran tormenta de polvo, famosa por las baladas de Woody Guthrie llamadas "dust bowl ballads", afecta el este de Nuevo México y Colorado, y el oeste de Oklahoma con más intensidad. * 15 de abril: en Washington D. C. se firma el Pacto Roerich * 28 de abril: en París (Francia) se abre la sección de la línea 11 del metro de París, entre Châtelet y Porte des Lilas. * 29 de abril: se celebra la primera Vuelta a España y pasa a ser una de las tres grandes del ciclismo de carretera. * 2 de mayo: en Argentina se funda el primer organismo de normalización en Latinoamérica, el IRAM. * 7 de mayo: en la Asociación de Cultura de Viena, Edmund Husserl pronuncia la conferencia La filosofía en la crisis de la humanidad europea. * 14 de mayo: los filipinos ratifican un acuerdo de independencia. * 14 de mayo: en Estados Unidos, Carl Magee inventa el parquímetro. * 17 de mayo: el general Francisco Franco es nombrado jefe del Estado Mayor Central. Un año más tarde traicionará su mando y comenzará la Guerra Civil Española. * 9 de junio: Acuerdo He-Umezu: el gobierno del Kuomintang en China deja el control militar del noreste de China a las fuerzas japonesas. * 9 de junio: consagración de la Parroquia de Cristo Rey en Panamá y primera misa de bendición de la Parroquia, iniciando su vida activa de Iglesia católica. * 10 de junio: en Akron (Ohio) William Griffith y el Dr. Robert Smith fundan Alcohólicos Anónimos. * 12 de junio: en Buenos Aires (Argentina), representantes del Paraguay y Bolivia firman el Protocolo de Paz que suspende la Guerra del Chaco (1932-1935). * 18 de junio: Acuerdo Naval Anglo-Germano: el Reino Unido se muestra conforme con una armada alemana que equivalga al 35 % de su propio tonelaje naval. * 24 de junio: en Medellín (Colombia) el cantante de tangos Carlos Gardel muere en el incendio del avión que lo transportaba. * 16 de julio: en Costa Rica se funda el Deportivo Saprissa. * 27 de julio: en Lima (Perú) se funda el Club Centro Deportivo Municipal. * 14 de agosto: en Estados Unidos, el presidente Franklin D. Roosevelt firma la Ley de la Seguridad Social. * 31 de agosto: en Estados Unidos, el presidente Roosevelt promulga la primera Neutrality Act (ley de neutralidad), que prohíbe al Gobierno apoyar o censurar a cualquier país que se encuentre en una situación beligerante. * 2 de septiembre: en los Cayos de Florida (Estados Unidos) se registra el huracán más fuerte documentado en ese país, con vientos de casi 300 km/h; dejando un saldo de 423 muertos (Huracán del Día del Trabajo de 1935). * 13 de septiembre: Howard Hughes, volando en el Hughes H-1 Racer, establece un récord de velocidad en el aire de 566 km/h. * 15 de septiembre: entran en vigor las Leyes de Núremberg en Alemania. * 30 de septiembre: en Estados Unidos, el presidente Roosevelt inaugura la presa Hoover. thumb|Página del 22 de octubre del [[calendario revolucionario soviético con semanas de seis días.]] * 2–3 de octubre: comienza la Segunda Guerra Ítalo-Etíope cuando el general Emilio de Bono de Italia invade Etiopía. * 10 de octubre: en Langenberg (Alemania), un tornado destruye una torre de radio de 160 metros de altura. Como resultado de esta catástrofe se retiran paulatinamente las torres de radio de madera. * 12 de octubre: nace el tenor lírico Luciano Pavarotti en Módena, Italia * 5 de noviembre: Parker Brothers lanzan el juego de mesa Monopoly. * 6 de noviembre: en Nueva York (Estados Unidos) el ingeniero Edwin Armstrong presenta su trabajo Método para reducir interferencias en la señales de radio por medio de un sistema de modulación de frecuencia (ver: Frecuencia modulada). * 12 de diciembre: en Alemania, el nazi Heinrich Himmler funda el proyecto Lebensborn, un programa de reproducción nazi. * 17 de diciembre: en Maracay (Venezuela), muere el dictador Juan Vicente Gómez, luego de 27 años en el poder. * 18 de diciembre: en Londres (Inglaterra), Samuel Hoare dimite como ministro de Asuntos Exteriores; lo reemplaza Anthony Eden. * 27 de diciembre: Mao Tse-Tung emite el manifiesto Wayaopao, Sobre las tácticas contra el imperialismo japonés, llamando a un frente unido nacional contra la invasión japonesa. * 28 de diciembre: Pravda publica una carta de Pavel Postyshev, quien revive la tradición del árbol de Año Nuevo en la Unión Soviética. Música * Meade Lux Lewis registra la segunda versión de Honky tonk train blues, una de las grabaciones emblemáticas del boogie-woogie. Arte y literatura * 1 de febrero: en el Teatro María Guerrero, Francisco Villaespesa estrena su poema El sol de Ayacucho. * 20 de diciembre: Enrique Jardiel Poncela estrena Las cinco advertencias de Satanás. * Luis Cernuda: Donde habite el olvido. * Juan Ramón Jiménez: Canción. * 30 de noviembre: fallece el poeta Fernando Pessoa en un hospital de Lisboa. Cine * Ana Karenina '' (Ana Karenina) , de Clarence Brown. * ''Annie Oakley '' (Annie Oakley) , de George Stevens. * ''Árbol genealógico '' (His family tree) , de Charles Vidor. * ''Canción de amor '' (I dream too much) , de John Cromwell. * ''El capitán Blood '' (Captain Blood) , de Michael Curtiz. * ''El cuervo '' (The raven) , de Lew Landers. * ''El delator '' (The informer) , de John Ford. * ''El diablo era mujer '' (The devil is a woman) , de Josef Von Sternberg. * ''El fantasma va al Oeste '' (The ghost goes west) , de René Clair. * ''Janitzio de Carlos Navarro (cineasta) (México). Cinta que marcaría el estilo del protagonista de la película y futuro cineasta Emilio Fernández que haría dos versiones de Janitzio como director a pesar de negarlo en ambos casos: María Candelaria y Maclovia. * La ciudad sin ley '' (Barbary Coast) , de Howard Hawks. * ''La gran aventura de Silvia '' (Sylvia Scarlett) , de George Cukor. * ''La hija de Juan Simón '' (La hija de Juan Simón) , de Luis Buñuel. * ''La kermesse heroica '' (La kermesse héroïque) , de Jacques Feyder. * ''La novia de Frankenstein '' (The bride of Frankenstein) , de James Whale. * ''Liliom (Liliom), de Fritz Lang. * ''Los 39 escalones '' (The 39 steps), de Alfred Hitchcock. * Rebelión a bordo '' (Mutiny on the Bounty) , de Frank Lloyd. * ''Sombrero de copa '' (Top hat) , de Mark Sandrich (con Fred Astaire y Ginger Rogers). * ''Sueños de juventud '' (Alice Adams) , de George Stevens. * ''Una noche en la ópera '' (A night at the opera) , de Sam Wood (con los hermanos Marx). * ''¡Vámonos con Pancho Villa! de Fernando de Fuentes (México). En 1994, la revista Somos publicó una encuesta a 25 críticos y especialistas del cine mexicano, que consideraron a Vámonos con Pancho Villa la mejor película mexicana de todos los tiempos. Ciencia y tecnología La física y química francesa Irène Joliot-Curie es galardonada con el premio Nobel de Química. Deportes * Baloncesto: se disputa en Ginebra (Suiza) el primer campeonato de Europa de selecciones de baloncesto. Letonia se proclama campeona, por delante de España, segunda, y Checoslovaquia, tercera. * Ciclismo: se disputa la primera Vuelta ciclista a España * Fútbol: el Real Betis Balompié gana su primer y hasta ahora único título de liga española, superando apenas por un punto al Real Madrid. * En Buenos Aires, Boca Juniors gana su tercer título oficial del campeonato de la Primera División de Argentina, superando en la última fecha a Independiente de Avellaneda. * Automovilismo: los pilotos franceses Lahaye y Quatresous ganan el Rally de Monte Carlo, con Renault. Televisión Nacimientos Enero * 4 de enero: Floyd Patterson, boxeador estadounidense (f. 2006). * 5 de enero: David Ryall, actor británico (f. 2014). * 8 de enero: Elvis Presley, cantante y actor estadounidense (f. 1977). * 14 de enero: Juan de Ribera Berenguer, pintor español. * 16 de enero: Inger Christensen, poetisa danesa (f. 2009). * 28 de enero: David Lodge, escritor británico. * 31 de enero: Kenzaburō Ōe, escritor japonés, Premio Nobel de Literatura en 1994. Tulio Duque Gutiérrez, SDS religioso salvatoriano y obispo católico colombiano. Febrero * 1 de febrero: Lélia González, antropóloga y política brasileña (f. 1994). * 3 de febrero: Estanislao Zuleta, escritor y pedagogo colombiano (f. 1990). * 4 de febrero: Julio Ramos, periodista argentino (f. 2006). * 5 de febrero: Amando Blanquer Ponsoda, músico y compositor español (f. 2005). * 8 de febrero: Luis María Anson, periodista y escritor español. * 13 de febrero: Marcelino Oreja Aguirre, político, jurista y diplomático español. * 15 de febrero: Eken Mine, actor de voz japonés (f. 2002). * 15 de febrero: Magdalena Ruiz Guiñazú, periodista argentina. * 18 de febrero: Nicolás Castellanos religioso español, premio Príncipe de Asturias de la Concordia. * 22 de febrero: Hisako Kyōda, seiyū japonesa. Marzo * 3 de marzo: Zheliu Zhelev, presidente búlgaro (f. 2015). * 7 de marzo: José del Patrocinio Romero Jiménez, pintor y poeta español (f. 2006). * 10 de marzo: José Antonio Labordeta, cantautor, escritor y político español. * 11 de marzo: Nancy Kovack, actriz estadounidense de cine clásico. * 17 de marzo: Valerio Adami, pintor, diseñador y grabador italiano. * 21 de marzo: Brian Clough, entrenador británico de fútbol (f. 2004). * 24 de marzo: Mary Berry, presentadora y escritora británica. * 24 de marzo: Peret, cantante, guitarrista y compositor español de etnia gitana (f. 2014). * 25 de marzo: Johnny Pacheco, compositor y cantante dominicano de Fania All-Stars. * 30 de marzo: Eusebio Ríos, futbolista y entrenador español (f. 2008). Abril * 11 de abril: Richard Berry, cantante y compositor estadounidense (f. 1997). * 21 de abril: Charles Grodin, actor estadounidense. * 22 de abril: Fiorenza Cossotto, mezzosoprano italiana. Mayo * 12 de mayo: Roque Dalton, poeta y revolucionario salvadoreño (f. 1975). * 21 de mayo: Hisako Matsubara, novelista japonesa. * 21 de mayo: María Galiana, actriz española. * 31 de mayo: Jim Bolger, primer ministro neozelandés. Junio * 1 de junio: Norman Foster, arquitecto británico. * 13 de junio: Christo, artista búlgaro. * 13 de junio: Ugné Karvelis, escritora, crítica literaria, traductora y diplomática lituana (f. 2002). * 18 de junio: Omar Ostuni, dramaturgo, profesor, actor y director de teatro uruguayo (f. 2012). * 23 de junio: Thomas Brandis, violinista alemán. * 26 de junio: Dwight York, religioso racista y pedófilo afroestadounidense. Julio * 1 de julio: James Cotton, armonicista estadounidense de blues. * 6 de julio: Tenzin Gyatso, dalái lama tibetano n.º 14. * 9 de julio: Wim Duisenberg, economista y político neerlandés (f. 2005). * 9 de julio: [[Isabel Coca Sarli|Isabel Coca Sarli]], actriz argentina. * 9 de julio: Mercedes Sosa, cantante argentina (f. 2009). * 15 de julio: Victor Mares, actor mexicano (f. 2000). * 18 de julio: Ben Vautier, artista italiano. * 29 de julio: Morella Muñoz, mezzosoprano venezolana (f. 1995). * 29 de julio: Peter Schreier, tenor alemán. Agosto * 3 de agosto: Omero Antonutti, actor italiano. * 16 de agosto: Leopoldo Azancot, novelista, crítico literario y periodista español. * 20 de agosto: Paco Valladares, actor español. * 22 de agosto: Annie Proulx, escritora estadounidense. * 29 de agosto: Juan Ernesto López (Pepeto), actor y humorista, venezolano. * 29 de agosto: William Friedkin, cineasta estadounidense. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: Seiji Ozawa, director de orquesta y músico japonés. * 2 de septiembre: Horacio Molina, cantautor y tanguero argentino. * 16 de septiembre: Jaime Eyzaguirre Philippi, científico chileno. * 19 de septiembre: Encarna Sánchez, periodista española (f. 1996). * 27 de septiembre: Joyce Johnson, escritora estadounidense. * 27 de septiembre: Sergio Ramos Gutiérrez, actor mexicano (f. 2004). * 27 de septiembre: José María Vilches, actor español (f. 1984). * 29 de septiembre: Jerry Lee Lewis, cantante estadounidense de rock and roll. Octubre * 1 de octubre: Julie Andrews, actriz británica. * 1 de octubre: Julio Jaramillo, cantante ecuatoriano (f. 1978). * 12 de octubre: Luciano Pavarotti, tenor italiano (f. 2007). * 20 de octubre: Jerry Orbach, actor estadounidense (f. 2004). Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: Gary Player, golfista sudafricano. * 4 de noviembre: Elgar Howarth, director de orquesta y compositor británico. * 16 de noviembre: Sara Joffré, actriz, autora, directora teatral y editora peruana. * 22 de noviembre: Esperanza Roy, actriz y vedette española. * 25 de noviembre: José Esteban Lasala, director y guionista español (f. 2007). * 28 de noviembre: Jorge Lafforgue, escritor, crítico literario, profesor universitario y editor argentino. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: Woody Allen, cineasta, guionista y músico estadounidense. * 7 de diciembre: Ellen Burstyn, actriz estadounidense. * 7 de diciembre: Armando Manzanero, cantautor y músico mexicano. * 13 de diciembre: Adélia Prado, poetisa portuguesa. * 14 de diciembre: Lee Remick, actriz estadounidense (f. 1991). * 19 de diciembre: Luis Landriscina, humorista y cuentista argentino. * 20 de diciembre: Valerio Lazarov, realizador y productor de televisión rumano (f. 2009). * 21 de diciembre: Lorenzo Bandini, piloto italiano de Fórmula 1 (f. 1967). * 30 de diciembre: Omar Bongo, presidente gabonés (f. 2009). * 30 de diciembre: Sandy Koufax, beisbolista estadounidense. ;Sin fecha conocida: * 1935: Guillermo Zarba, pianista, compositor y arreglador argentino. Fallecimientos * 22 de enero: Zequinha de Abreu, compositor brasileño (n. 1880). * 8 de marzo: Hachiko, famoso perro japonés que esperó durante casi diez años en una estación de trenes a su dueño muerto (n. 1923). * 16 de marzo: John James Richard Macleod, médico británico, premio nobel de medicina en 1923 (n. 1876). * 5 de abril: Juan Picasso González, militar español (n. 1857). * 11 o 12 de mayo: Juan Antonio Morán, anarquista expropiador argentino, ejecutado. * 14 de mayo: Magnus Hirschfeld, médico alemán (n. 1868). * 15 de mayo: Kasimir Malevich, pintor ruso (n. 1878). * 19 de mayo: Lawrence de Arabia (Thomas Edward Lawrence), militar, arqueólogo y escritor británico (n. 1888). * 21 de mayo: Jane Addams, socióloga estadounidense, premio nobel de la paz en 1931 (n. 1860). * 29 de mayo: Josef Suk, compositor checo (n. 1874). * 31 de mayo:José Jackson Veyan, dramaturgo, escritor, telegrafista (n. 1852). * 24 de junio: Carlos Gardel, cantante de tangos argentino de origen francés o uruguayo (n. 1887 o 1890). * 3 de julio: André Citroën, ingeniero y empresario automovilístico francés (n. 1878). * 12 de julio: Alfred Dreyfus, militar francés (n. 1859). * 17 de julio: Nie Er (23), compositor chino (n. 1912) * 19 de septiembre: Konstantín Tsiolkovski, físico soviético conocido como el padre de la cosmonáutica. * 4 de octubre: Jean Béraud, pintor impresionista francés (n. 1849). * 20 de octubre: Arthur Henderson, político y sindicalista británico, premio nobel de la paz en 1934 (n. 1863). * 16 de noviembre: Artemio Zeno (51), médico y cirujano argentino (n. 1884). * 30 de noviembre: Fernando Pessoa, poeta portugués (n. 1888). * 4 de diciembre: Charles Robert Richet, médico francés, premio nobel de medicina en 1913 (n. 1850). * 13 de diciembre: Victor Grignard, químico francés, premio nobel de química en 1912 (n. 1871). * 17 de diciembre: Juan Vicente Gómez, militar, dictador y presidente venezolano entre 1908 y 1935 (n. 1857). * 21 de diciembre: Eustoquio Gómez, político y militar venezolano (n. 1868). * 28 de diciembre: Clarence Day, escritor estadounidense (n. 1874). * Maurice Pignet, médico, químico y cirujano francés (n. 1871). Premios Nobel * Física: James Chadwick. * Química: Frédéric Joliot e Irène Joliot-Curie. * Medicina: Hans Spemann. * Literatura: un tercio destinado al fondo principal y dos tercios al fondo especial de esta sección del premio. * Paz: Carl von Ossietzky. * https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puertomingalvo Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:1935